


Zu spät

by Liana102



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Poetic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana102/pseuds/Liana102
Summary: Rechtschreibung ist bei mir schrecklich. Nur als Vorwarnung.





	Zu spät

**Author's Note:**

> Rechtschreibung ist bei mir schrecklich. Nur als Vorwarnung.

Zu spät

Es herrscht Nacht,  
am Himmel funkeln die Sterne.  
Der Mond begleitet meinen Weg.  
Mein stummer Weggefährte und Wächter.

Ich treibe mein Ross noch stärker an.  
Eile ist geboten.  
Die Zeit rinnt mir davon.  
Darf nicht rasten oder ruhen.

Du wartest schon zu lang.  
Der Weg ist noch weit.  
Und doch bleibt mir nur heute Nacht,  
für unser Wiedersehen.

Spute dich mein stolzes Ross.  
Ich muss mein gegebenes Versprechen halten.  
Nur dafür habe ich überlebt.  
Meine ganze Hoffnung liegt darin.

In der Ferne tauchen die ersten Lichter auf.  
Bald bin ich bei dir.  
Warte auf mich.  
Schneller und Schneller saust die Landschaft vorbei.

Die Minuten ziehen dahin.  
Sie kommen mir wie Stunden vor.  
Mein Blick wandert zum Firmament.  
Die erste Morgenröte ist bereits zu erkennen.

Nein, nein bitte lass mir noch etwas Zeit.  
Schneller, bitte lauf noch schneller.  
Ich darf sie nicht allein gehen lassen.  
Bitte lass die Nacht länger andauern.

Halt die Zeit an,  
damit ich mein Versprechen halten kann.  
Mein Ziel kommt näher und näher.  
Mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl durchritt ich die Schlosstore.

Ich sprang vom Pferd,  
eile die Stufen zu deinem Gemach hinauf.  
Voller Hoffnung und nichts hält mich auf.  
Dort vorn ist deine Tür.

Ich reiße sie auf  
und muss meine Augen schließen.  
Der Sonnenaufgang blendet mich.  
Vorsichtig öffne ich sie wieder und suche nach dir.

DA, dort lagst du.  
So friedlich und still.  
Mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster gewannt.  
Doch irgendetwas stimmt nicht an diesem Bild.

Je näher ich dir komme umso deutlicher wurde es.  
Ein Messer liegt in deiner Hand.  
Die Bettlaken darunter rot verfärbt.  
Ich laufe zu dir und ziehe dich in meine Arme.

Doch dein Körper rührt sich nicht.  
Das letzte Lebenslicht ist bereits erloschen.  
Mein Versprechen kommt mir wieder in den Sinn.  
Wort für Wort höre ich meine eigene Stimme.

„Warte auf mich meine Liebste,  
sieh zum Horizont.  
Noch vor dem ersten Sonnenstrahl werde ich bei dir sein.  
Nur der Tod könnte uns trennen.“

Du hast es wörtlich genommen.  
Ich habe mein Versprechen nicht gehalten.  
Tränen fließen über mein Gesicht.  
Tropfen auf denen leblosen Körper.

Nein, nein bitte öffne deine Augen.  
Ich bin doch hier,  
hier bei dir um zu bleiben.  
Nur ein paar Minuten zu spät.

Meine Schreie hallen im Schloss wieder.  
Aber du bleibst nur reglos in meinen Armen liegen.  
Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte meine Gedanken,  
während ich meiner Verzweiflung nachgab.

Zu spät. Ich war zu spät.


End file.
